1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for processing coating material and a related evaporation deposition device.
2. Description of Related Art
Evaporation deposition device typically includes a deposition chamber, a crucible and a carrier positioned in the deposition chamber. The crucible contains powdery coating materials. The carrier supports workpieces, and keeps the workpieces in opposition to the crucible. In order to keep a stable evaporation rate during the coating process, the surface of the coating material should be smooth before evaporation. Therefore, the powdery coating materials in the crucible need to be heated by high-energy electron beam. Then the melted, once powdery coating materials are compacted manually and cooled into an integral coating material with a smooth surface.
However, the coating materials may become polluted when they are compacted manually. Because of different sizes of the powdery coating materials and centralized energy of the high-energy electron beam, it is difficult to evenly heat the powdery coating materials during the heating procedure.
Therefore, an apparatus for processing coating material which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is desired.